She heard them
by allyD.H
Summary: Lucy was a happy girl with her very rich father and adopted little sister, she never thought it would end like this. Natsu was a popular and powerful high school student he thought he had everything he wanted, then he met her and knew that he wasn't completely happy with his life. Review please and thank you. I don't own the anime or characters.
1. Chapter 1

She heard them. She heard the gunshot. She knew she had to run away with the baby, cause if she didn't they would kill both the baby and her.

**Lucy's POV:**

I was running through the halls of my family's mansion while holding Marlena in my arms. She was quiet, but you could see in her eyes that she knew something was wrong with me. We raced into my room so I could grab clothes for her and my self. Marlena was only 10 months old, so I told father that I would watch over her during the night in my room. After I grabbed everything that I needed I snuck into the secret door that led to my fathers study; he had it put in for safety purposes. Father told me when I was young that if this type of thing happened that I had to take all the money and run away. I pulled the bookcase out of the way, while trying to keep Marlena quiet so that they wouldn't hear me, then I saw the safe. I dialed the code: 9556278 then stuffed everything I could fit into the bag, which was everything except my great-grandfathers huge pocket watch. The only thing I can do now is run and pray.

**Natsu's POV:**

I awoke that morning feeling hungry, as I usually do, hi my name is Natsu Dragneel I am one of the most powerful wizards in the entire world. Sometimes I'm too powerful and destroy a lot of buildings and such, but I usually only make a few things break. I am in my senior year of high school at Fairy Tail High, which is one of the top wizard schools in the world. Hmmmm…. I wonder how this day going turn out? I feel excited!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry if the last chapter was confusing I promise this one will be better and longer.

Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV:**

As I ran while cradling Marlena in my arms I thought of what I was going to do. I needed to disappear and make a new life for us, a safe one. The first thing I needed to do was pick a place that I could raise Marlena without suspicions. I turned my head to look at the face of the sleeping girl and thought of what it was going to be like for her never knowing who her family truly is. Finally, we made it to the bus station. I looked through the list of cities and decided on Fiore it was big, but all I had to do was change our names and since I'm eighteen I can do that legally. When I began to walk to the ticket man Marlena woke up and just started looking around wondering where we are.

"Hi baby, we're going to go on a bus. Will you like that?"

"Lu?" she whined. She couldn't pronounce my name right so I let her call me Lu. I gave her a smile hoping that she will smile back and think every things ok.

"Lu!" she exclaimed. I could feel myself growing happier as she smiled and started blabbering about things that I didn't understand. After I paid for I went to a vending machine and got us some snacks and juices. We found a seat by the exit nearest to our bus and I gave Marlena a snack and a juice. She gobbled it down because she hadn't eaten anything since 9 that morning and it had been about 5 and a half hours since then. The bus didn't arrive until 25 minutes later; I made sure we had enough food and drinks for the next 19 hours on the bus. About an hour on the bus Marlena got cold and sleepy.

"Lena do you want to sleep? Here you can use my coat as a blanket." I took off my coat and laid her head on my lap while I put the coat over her tiny body.

"Lu…."

"What sweetie, what's wrong?" then I noticed that she was sleeping and held onto my finger as if I was going to leave her alone.

"Oh baby, I won't ever leave you alone. I'll always be with you." I almost started crying but stopped right after the first tear slipped out. I shook my head and started thinking about what I'm going to do when we get to Fiore. First, I needed to get into school so I can finish my last year. I'll enroll Marlena in a daycare system so I can go to school. I also needed to find a house or apartment for us to live in, but I doubt that would be hard because we have over 2 million in cash and some bank accounts that I can access. Marlena shivered and that broke me out of my trance and I looked out the window and saw the stars. Oh! I almost forgot about my keys I also have them to help me.

"My keys, I'll take care of all of you. Everyone will be just fine. As long as we're together we'll make it through anything." Then that's the last thing I remember as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Natsu's POV:**

" Ugh." I sighed. Even though I'm a strong wizard school is still hard for me. I just got an 80 on my Math test, I know that isn't failing but I need to get my grades higher so I don't disappoint my dad. Now I know that you're all thinking that my dad expects too much of me but that isn't how it is. I'm actually pretty smart when I try my best and that's all my dad wants from me, my best.

" Hey flame brain you get another failing score?" joked Gray.

" No! Unlike you pop cycle." I commented back.

"Jeez, just kidding. Don't go all PMSing on me. Tch, whats got you all hot and bothered?" said Gray.

"Nothing. It's just that all these fan girls are getting even more like stalkers. It gets annoying real fast." (remember I said Natsu was popular he is also hot)

"What did they do this time?" Asked Gajeel

"They sent me card with a drawing of me taking a shower inside it." I should explain Gajeel and Gray are my best friends and we fight all the time but if one's in trouble then we help them out.

"What/Huh!" shouted Gray and Gajeel

"Yah, I know it's getting really bad. I just don't know what to do."

"You should get yourself a girlfriend." Said Gray trying to help.

"Don't go there even though you and Gajeel have Juvia and Levy doesn't mean I need a girlfriend. Remember my last date?" My last date went a little like this.

Flashback

"_Hello my name is Samantha. Are you Natsu?" asked the so-called Samantha._

"_Yes, shall we get some food, Samantha?" I looked at her and thought that she looked normal and pretty nice._

"_Yes, I would like a chicken salad with ranch. But can you put the ranch in a little bowl off to the side? Oh, and also can you wipe this table down again it feel gross on the top. Thank you." She ordered the waitress._

"_Um, I'll just have a double cheese bacon burger, thank you." Wow she isn't as nice as I thought she was. "So what are your hobbies?"_

"_Hmm, I like collecting old tire rims off of bikes then decorating them with glue and pasta." What first she's not nice and now she's really weird, that's great just great._

Flashback End

" Yeah I wouldn't want to go through that again" I said.

"We said that we're sorry we thought she was nice and not a freak" exclaimed Gray.

"You guys have really bad taste in picking girls for me. You're lucky you got Juvia and Levy to be your girls, other wise you would be hopeless in dating."

"Hey, that's a little too harsh don't you think?" sneered Gajeel.

"What I'm just telling the truth." As they started bickering at me I started thinking if there really was a girl out there for me or not. I hope so I don't want to be alone forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading my story, I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Lucy's POV:**

She was finally here. They would start their new life in this city. The trip on the bus was fine in the beginning but turned hectic towards the end. Marlena kept crying because she was thirsty and I couldn't get her a drink because we ran out of juices. Anyways, we walked off the bus and into the station. I decided to get a map of the city, so I know where I'm going. I put Marlena down so that she can walk and then started looking on the map to see if there was a hotel near here.

"Lu?" Lena said.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked her.

"Where going?" she asked.

"Well we're going to stay in a hotel and eat some lunch. Ok?" I told her.

"O-el" she tried pronouncing but didn't quite get it down right.

"Yes a hotel, baby girl. We are going to sleep there tonight. And if they have a pool we can swim too. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Wim wim!" she shouted.

"You love swimming don't you." I said but she was too excited about swimming to hear me. Even though she was 10 months old she loved the water and loved to play in it. She doesn't know how to technically swim, but she knows how to splash and make loud noises.

Sorry its short but I'm going to be gone for the whole day tomorrow. I promise the next one will be longer and I think I'll post it in about 2 days.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short I promise this one is much longer. P.S. I do not own Dairy Queen.

**Lucy's POV:**

The hotel we chose was called the lucky clover, and it had a small hot tub/pool. We got the key to our room and headed to it. Our room had a queen size bed, table/chairs, bathroom, closet, dresser and a TV. I got Marlena settled on the bed watching cartoons, while looked through a list of restaurants I found in the drawer. Dairy Queen was the one I chose because they had chicken strips for Lena.

"Come on Marlena lets go eat."

"Mmmm!" she replied I took a pencil and some paper so I could make a to do list. Once we sat down and started eating I began the list.

~ Find a house or apartment

~ Enroll Marlena in Daycare

~ Enroll me in high school

~ Buy clothes

~ Buy furniture

~ Buy cleaning supplies

~ Buy school supplies

Since I'm 18, I am a legal adult and have guardianship over Marlena. So that made it easier for me to change our last name to Brunson and make new legal papers for the both of us. Now it's going to be easy to enroll us into daycare and high school. As I finished my burger and small blizzard I started to talk to Marlena about what we are going to do.

"Marlena, we are going to go to a new house and you get to go to a day care and play with new friends. Doesn't that sound like fun?" She gave me a confused look then quickly smiled and started nodding her head.

"But first lets go buy some swimsuits so we can go swimming. Ok."

"Wim!" she screamed. She was so eager to swim that she started to get out of her seat to walk to the door.

"Wait, we got to clean up first and get swimsuits. Then we get to swim, alright." She gave me an unhappy face then started to help clean up. Even though she was only ten months old she had the mind of a two year old. I was so blessed with a kid like her I thanked God for her every day. We threw away our trash and walked out of the building. I looked at my map and found a small clothes store just 5 blocks down from here. The store was called "New Me" and it was the cutest store I had ever seen. It was small but had great clothes.

"Lets find the swimsuit racks Lena." Lena was amazed by everything in the store she let go of my hand and started to touch all the clothes she could reach. Which were only the bottom racks. We found the swimsuits and started looking for one that could fit Lena. It was tied between two, a one piece that was light pink and had red, purple, and hot pink butterflies on it. The second was another one piece but was a dark purple and frilly at the top with blue bubbles that was stitched into the skirt that was attached at the bottom.

"Which one do you like Marlena?" I asked her. All she did was grab both of them and started waving them around like they were dolls. I decided against the pink because I thought Lena looked better in purple with her dark blond hair and whitish blue eyes. Next we went to the swimsuits in my size. There weren't very many in my size because of my big breasts, but there was a turquoise tankini that was calling out to me. When we got back to our room at the hotel we changed into our swimsuits right away. I grabbed a long see through white t-shirt to go over my swimsuit then headed out the door. We walked down the long hallway and passed many rooms, but the room that I really noticed was the computer room.

"I can check out school and daycare ratings in there after we change." I talked with myself. We entered the pool area and found that there was no one there.

"Wim, wim, wim, wim." Lena sang with glee. I took off me T-shirt and entered the pool. I was a little chilly at first but we warmed right up after a couple seconds. I went in to my ribcage and held Lena out from my body. She screamed, giggled and started splashing at me.

"Aaaah! Hehehe."

"Isn't this fun?" All she did was splash in response. After staying the pool for about 15 more minutes we decided to get out and soak in the hot tub. Lena didn't like it so she sat on the edge right beside me. The heat felt so good, it was like it was draining all the stress from me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Lu?" Marlena sounded worried. I opened my eyes and looked up at her.

"What sweetie?" she looked relieved and then started to try to put her feet in the hot tub. This time she stayed in it longer and got used to it. Marlena always did like to be warm she never liked the cold. But I can't blame her because I like being warm just as much as her. I soaked for 5 more minutes then got out and got some towels from the corner of the room. When Lena was all wrapped up in her towel I grabbed our stuff and then we exited the room. We changed into our pajamas and headed towards the computer room. I wanted to be quick so Lena wouldn't get bored and start to whine and cry. I got onto the computer and sat Lena down in the chair next to me. I searched for the best daycares in the city. I had to be careful with choosing because Marlena was a wizard but I don't know what kind of magic she uses. So sometimes she just lets out a bunch of magic that can lead to others get hurt. I found one and it was towards the edge of town but had really good reviews and it was rated 5 out of 5 stars. I looked to see what hours they were open and it said from 7 a.m. to 6 p.m. It was perfect I wrote down their phone number and their email address. After writing the information down I looked at schools near the daycare, there were 3. The first one had a bad reputation and bad ratings and the second was a middle school. The third was Fairy Tail High it had great reviews and turned out to be the number 1 wizard high school. I continued to read the reviews and wasn't disappointed, everyone was happy with the school except that they were kind of out of control but very trustworthy. I wrote down their address, phone number, and email address. With this I could get us enrolled by next week, it was only the beginning of October so I didn't miss much in school so I could still graduate.

"Haaaah, well off to bed, lets go Lena." It was only seven thirty but I was exhausted. I fell asleep knowing that this school was the right choice.

**Natsu's POV:**

I finished my homework and started flipping channels on the TV. There was nothing on so I decided to just go to bed. I hope Monday would be more exciting than today but I bet it won't be.

I'm sorry if you think Natsu's POVs are too short but I'm not going to make them longer until he meets Lucy. As always thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait but here it is.

**Lucy's POV:**

It was 9 a.m. on a Saturday morning. I woke up earlier than I usually do on a Saturday. I needed to go to the daycare and enroll Marlena in it. I also needed to look at apartments and houses near there, so we can actually have somewhere to live. Marlena was still sleeping so I decided to take my bath now. While I was blow drying my hair Marlena woke up.

"Lu?" she asked.

"I'm in here baby girl." I replied back to her.

"Lu!" she exclaimed, while running to the bathroom. She was still trying to wake up but that didn't stop her from smiling like a madman.

"Morning Lena." I said as I finished drying my hair.

"Ning." She greeted.

"You have to take a bath Lena." I told her.

"Bass! Bass!" she replied incorrectly.

"Alright, bath time." I started the bath and took off her clothes. She giggled and splashed while she sat in the 3-inch water. Marlena was a good baby but that doesn't mean she likes getting her hair washed. After drying Marlenas hair and getting dressed we headed out to Joyful Sunflowers the daycare.

The map was a little confusing so was made a couple of wrong turns, but we finally got there at 10 a.m. We entered the building and went to the small office.

"May I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could sign her up for daycare here?" I asked her.

"How old is she?" she questioned.

"She's 10 months old."

"Wow she's grown fast."

"Yes she has."

"Well let me check if we have any room for her." While she looked for a class I looked around the room. There wasn't much but there was a few pictures of kids that came here.

"You're lucky, there was a kid that just moved so we have an open spot in her age group." She told me.

"Oh! Thank you so much. Is there something I need to fill out?"

"Yes. Here is the sheet. These are just mandatory questions like food allergies or if she has problems with her magic." She replied.

"Thank you." I said.

I filled out the questions pretty quickly and since she didn't have any allergies so I just skipped those questions.

"There is something about her magic."

"Oh what is it?"

"Well I don't know what kind of magic she has. And she just lets bursts of magic out that can hurt people." I told her.

"Well we have classes that help kids with their magic so I think she'll be fine.

"Oh. Thank goodness I didn't know what I was going to do. Well we better go, but when can she start?"

"She can start on Monday."

"That perfect, well goodbye and thanks again."

"Bye and have a good day. See you on Monday."

"Bye." Said Lena as we exited the building. Next I needed to find a realtors office so we can look at houses. I would prefer a house because I wouldn't have to pay rent and Lena could grow up like a normal child in it. It was 11:45 so I decided we should get something to eat before we go into the office. We went to a small café and got burgers with fries. After eating we fled out of the café so we could go to the realtors quickly. As we enter the office I went to the front desk and asked

"Excuse me."

"Yes how may I help you?" the polite lady asked.

"Well I was wondering if you ad any open houses near Joyful Sunflowers daycare or Fairy Tail high school?"

"Why yes we actually have about four may ask how many bedrooms you are looking for?"

"Yes. We are just looking for a 2 bedroom but its fine if there are more bedrooms." I answered.

"Ok well there is a two bedroom one, but there are also two others that have three bedrooms. The two bedrooms house has an open house tomorrow and one of the three bedrooms house as well. The other three bedrooms house is on Monday. Here are the addresses and descriptions of what the houses are like. Is that all?" she said.

"Yes. Thank you for your help." I replied.

"You are welcome and have a nice day." She said as she went back to answering calls.

"Are you excited Lena we get to see two houses tomorrow then another on Monday."

"Ya!" she shouted with joy.

I was already tired and it was only 1:25 in the afternoon. I couldn't wait for tomorrow and Monday. It will be so fun and I bet Lena will love the houses. When Lena goes to daycare I will go to the high school and enroll myself, it will be easier without Lena. I can't wait to start our new life.

**Natsu's POV:**

It was a Saturday and I had nothing to do. Gray was out on a date with Juvia and Gajeel was helping Levy put new shelves in her house. I am a little jealous of Gray and Gajeel. Its not like I have a crush on their girlfriends its just that I wished I had someone to take care of or take out on a date. It gets pretty boring when you only have a talking cat to entertain you. I love Happy and we have great times but its not like I can go on a date or be in a relationship with him that would be weird and crazy. My dad had to go to the office to finish up some paperwork on his latest project and he will be back around 5. Since I don't have any siblings or a mother I am stuck here at the house alone. My dad is usually here on Saturdays and Sundays but sometimes has to leave for work, but I don't mind because I know that he could be at work all the time but he chooses to come home everyday and hang out with me. I guess since I have nothing to do I will go out for a jog to kill time.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been awhile I have been helping out at a day camp for kids. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story.

**Lucy's POV:**

"We're here Marlena. Let's take a look around first before we go inside." The outside looked like a normal suburb house. It had a green roof and a tan coloring to the rest of the house. The yard wasn't much but a couple of feet of grass and the rest was taken up by a cement walkway. It didn't have a fenced in backyard because there was no backyard. There was only a dirt road that went through the middle of the block. It was a two-story house but the square footage was only 850. So far this house has been disappointing, but might as well go inside since we are here. The other open house today doesn't end till 3:30 and it was only 11:27 right now. We go through the front door and see the tiny living room off to the left and the kitchen/dinning room combo to the right.

"So what do you think so far?" I asked Lena.

"…" She just let go of my hand and went straight to the hallway to see if there was anything more interesting. I walk past the kitchen into the hallway. On my left was a small 4-piece bathroom. To my right was the laundry room or corner because that's what it was, a corner. I go up the stairs and find 2 bedrooms; the 1st bedroom was small and had a window that looks out to the dirt road. The second bedroom was a bit bigger and had a window looking out to the main street. After I found Marlena in he second bedroom we left I didn't even want to look at the price. They probably over budgeted it and I didn't like how the bathroom was down stairs and the bedrooms were upstairs. I needed space for Lena to play in and that house didn't have it inside or outside.

"Alright Lena lets find somewhere to eat and then we'll go look at the second house."

"Eat! Eat!" Lena shouted. She was more excited about food then the house. The next house we're looking at is a three bedroom and 1,150 square feet. It was only 3 blocks away from Joyful Sunflowers and 5 blocks away from Fairy High. We found a small café that sold sandwiches and other drinks and snacks. Lena got turkey sandwich and I got a chicken breast with veggies sandwich. I got a white chocolate latte and Lena had a small hot chocolate because it was a little chilly today. As we walked to the next house we passed Fairy High since it was Saturday no one was there but it was big. Marlena wanted to go in and play but we had to go to the next house. After we get a house and start school I need to call my spirits and tell them what happened. We showed up in front of the house and it looked pretty good so far. They took care of the outside and the grass was so green. (this is the outside of the house  imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F07%2Fsimple_cottage_sample_ &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com% &amp;h=400&amp;w=600&amp;tbnid=DdGCp68_Yt9DlM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=GBTBbgpAMY7jtM&amp;ei=tlabU9yKNsOP7AbzyYDACg&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CFgQMyhQMFA4ZA&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=873&amp;page=10&amp;start=171&amp;ndsp=20) The price of the house was 192,000 jewels. Marlena already liked the house because it had swings in the back. We go through the front door and to the right was the living room. ( imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% . %2F2012%2F03% &amp;imgrefurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Ftag%2Fliving-room-scale%2F&amp;h=344&amp;w=383&amp;tbnid=ijafYsW3sWlgiM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=wtBCtOzi_2SS4M&amp;ei=n1ebU8PlCcfQ7AajjoDgBA&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CHwQMyhFMEU&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=1083&amp;page=4&amp;start=50&amp;ndsp=20) It was a perfect size for Marlena and I, we could enjoy watching T.V. in here or play games. I look to right and saw the dining room. ( imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F03% &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2F2014%2F06%2F03%2Fcreating-a-dining-room-interior-with-natural-impression%2Fopen-plan-lounge-and-dining-room-interior-design%2F&amp;h=350&amp;w=700&amp;tbnid=RqDxlJau6EXI3M%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=a3A8dN5HUNnYmM&amp;ei=ZVqbU6WeA-_b7Aa34IHADg&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CFMQMygcMBw&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=2463&amp;page=2&amp;start=10&amp;ndsp=20) It was nice and open and since we don't keep the furniture I could choose any table and chairs we want. The kitchen was big and open. You can see everything going on in the living and dining rooms and even down the hallway. ( imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2013%2F07% &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com% &amp;h=300&amp;w=460&amp;tbnid=HSfRiDmkrjxaNM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=kywLanCIq6tCZM&amp;ei=pFybU8aCI6HA7AaoxICoAg&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CGUQMyhdMF04yAE&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=1134&amp;page=16&amp;start=290&amp;ndsp=20) Behind the living room was the main bathroom. ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRxaV2QcKIUHnoJ6clEFsBRV5BZ_rRqDGfPoGbVGTBX60DE2i9eKA) As I went down the hallway further there was the laundry room on the right and the first bedroom on the left. (Laundry room  imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fblog%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2013%2F12% &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fblog%2F2013%2F12%2Flaundry-room-home-organization-interior-design%2F&amp;h=734&amp;w=550&amp;tbnid=5WopPZ_jOYhrPM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=4noL1VJcJzmdyM&amp;ei=LWCbU8naGNSu7Aaj_4DAAQ&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CD4QMygPMA8&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=495&amp;page=2&amp;start=14&amp;ndsp=24) (1st bedroom  imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .org%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2012%2F07% &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .org% %2Fthe-simple-bedroom-furniture-store-coupon-code&amp;h=976&amp;w=1024&amp;tbnid=JpWyt0MhAQzXDM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=HPVKKU6Xwa3Y5M&amp;ei=tmCbU8TYK-SM7Qa31oC4BA&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CHIQMyg7MDs&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=26853&amp;page=4&amp;start=51&amp;ndsp=21) So far it was the perfect house. I hope the rest is just as good. We went up the stairs with Lena leading me. (Stairs  imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .org% &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .org% &amp;h=298&amp;w=747&amp;tbnid=xP9zewzIV3ntNM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=shqvstIjVymZoM&amp;ei=p2GbU_uBG-Sv7Aalj4GoBA&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CAoQMygCMAI4ZA&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=4203&amp;page=5&amp;start=90&amp;ndsp=23&amp;biw=1360&amp;bih=599) It led into another hallway. We went into the first door on the right, which turned out to be the main bathroom on the second floor. (2nd bathroom  images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSdd47EwXKZmY5OdtUKTkFkvm58GOd2kK2774NTdVhQykvEUrvY5g) Then we went into the second door on the right that turned out to be the 2nd bedroom. (2nd bedroom  images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSPP_FGthBTtY2iJb_eCIyy3Kkc5enwUucZeb-1HME6K68G8Pqo) It was so cute to bad we couldn't keep the furniture. Marlena loved the room she climbed on everything. As we exited the room I noticed that there was only one door left.

"So that must be the master suite" I said out loud.

We entered the room and the first thing I noticed is that the bed was big and it wasn't to my taste. ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRnHyOALs2qpX8r-qkJwdGO2Cm5xvIToxMAwpLVSpOAVVqiKKq) Marlena started jumping on the bed when I looked around in the master bath. ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSAe98UpKpqCKaD2F1g377DUaSnbSRjhuENONJvMFnnqb81U8MnwA) I had a great feeling about this house I knew that this was the one we were going to get. I grabbed Lena's hand and headed for the real estate person and talked to her about buying it. She said that they only had 2 offers one for the listing price and one for 205,000 jewels. I told her I would pay 210,000 jewels cash upfront. Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat.

"That sounds fantastic. Let me talk to the owner and see how they will respond. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thank you. I hope we get the house."

"I hope you do too." She replied.

"Come one Lena let's go back to the hotel." We walked out the front door and started walking back to the hotel.

"Tomorrow is your first day at daycare Lena. Are you excited?" I asked.

"Yah!" she replied.

"Make sure to be nice and make lots of friends. And don't forget to be careful with your powers." I told her.

"Mmm!" Tomorrow was the day we would started our new lives. I just hope we won't get too much attention from people.

**Natsu's POV:**

"Hey dad what are we having for dinner?" I asked.

"Well Natsu we can either make something to eat or order something spicy."

"Spicy food all the way!"

"Thought you might say that." Tomorrow I had to go back to school. So I'm trying to hangout with dad all day so I won't be lonely for the rest of the week.

"What movie shall we watch tonight?" dad asked.

"Something with lots of action." I love action movies they are the best kind of movies. Romance movies feel like I'm eating something cold. I hate eating cold food it's just wrong.

**Thanks for reading my story. **

**The next chapter is going to be when Lucy signs up for school and meets Natsu and friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been awhile. I've just been busy with babysitting and college, and also studying for my drivers test, but here you go.

**Lucy's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of Marlena crying and shaking.

"Marlena honey, wake up." I said as I shook her awake. She woke up and sniffled as she hugged me.

"Shhh. Shhh. it's okay. It was just a dream." I soothed.

"Lu! Lu!" she wailed.

"I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you." Good thing it was already 8:30 in the morning otherwise I would have had to put her back to sleep.

"Alright Lena we have to get ready so you can go to daycare." I told her. If we left at 9:15 and made it to the daycare at 10:30 then I could make it to the school right before lunch.

As I got up to get Lena and myself ready, I thought about what the school will be like. Will the people be nice? Will I have a good education? Will I be bullied? Will I do well in school? What if they found out about my past? Or what if they didn't accept my enrollment?

"Ah! This is all so stressful!" I looked at Marlena as she got up from sitting. She is my angel so I don't need to worry about school. Who cares if the people don't like me I'm only there for Marlena. I looked at the clock it was already 9:10.

"Oh no! We have to get going! Come on Lena lets go!" I yelled as we ran out the door.

"We're finally here." I said as we entered the building.

"Alright now to find your room." As I continued down the hallway I took notice of all the mothers and fathers dropping their kids off. I felt out of place but I didn't care because this was for Marlena. We finally found her room. It was the 3rd door on the right. We went through the doorway and waited until the teacher was done talking to a parent.

"Hello. You must be Lucy and Marlena." She said.

"Yes. You must be Mrs. Neil?" I asked.

"Correct. Right now we are just coloring. We don't get into mage training until later into the year."

"Ok that sounds good. Alright Lena you go color I'll pick you up in a few hours." I said as I put Lena on the floor. I hugged and kissed her goodbye and walked out of the room.

"Now all I have to do is enroll myself in Fairy High." I stepped out of the building and continued on my way. The daycare wasn't that far away so it only took me about 15 minutes to walk there. I stood at the entrance at exactly 10:23. I stood there for about a minute just to cool my nerves down. I pulled open the door and stepped inside. I opened my eyes to a huge hallway with lockers on both sides and shiny brown tile on the floor. There was a sign pointing to the principles office just a few feet from the door. I knocked on the door to the office and opened it when I heard a "Come in!"

"Hello I would like to enroll myself in this school." I said to the secretary. She looked up and said

"Yes. Here is the registration form and then you will have to speak to the principle." She said as she handed me some pencils and paper. I filled out the form in 16 minutes.

"Here you go I'm done."

"No you keep that and just wait until I tell you to go to the principals office. When you're in there you give him the paper."

"Ok." I sat back down and waited until she called me. 7 minutes later she called me.

"You may go in now."

"Thank you." I said as I went through the door. As I closed the door and turned to look at the principal I saw that the principal was a tiny old man. I walked up to his desk and handed him my registration form.

"HMM. So Miss Brunson why are you lying about your last name?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I stammered.

"Lucy I'm the principle of the most famous wizard school. I'm not stupid. I know who you are. You're Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia."

"I'm sorry I lied. It's just that I'm hiding from some people. I also need to keep my little sister safe." I responded.

"It's fine. Well I need you to trust us to keep you safe. That's what we do here. We keep each other safe cause we're family."

"Wait. Does that mean I'm accepted into the school?" I asked.

"Yes but only if you tell me what happened to your family." He responded.

"Ok. I'll tell all of it." The only reason I was telling him this because I felt that he could be trusted and that I've heard some respectable stories about him and his school.

" Hmmm. Well from you description it sounds like they were sent by someone."

" I see."

"Well first things first. We need your safety secure so tell me where you're living and where your sister goes to daycare."

I told him all of our information but stopped and said

"We're living in a hotel room right now but I'm expecting a call today from a realtor about a house I'm buying." I told him the address.

"Oh. I know this neighbor hood well. Lots of my students live around here. The closest student is Freed he lives right across from you. I'll ask him to keep a shield around you're house and also to keep an eye on you and you're sister." It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was so happy that I began to cry. It looked like Makarov wasn't surprised cause he got up and started rubbing my on the back.

Sorry I said that Lucy was going to meet everybody in this chapter but I just can't think of anything else right now. Thanks for reading. Review please I love reading your reviews even if they're mean.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been soo long but i had alot of family problems so that led to a lot of stress and i just couldn't think of anything for the story. But anyways heres the next chapter hope you enjoy it.

**Lucy's POV:**

AS i finished up crying makarov called in his assistant and asked her to bring someone to his office.

"Ok. So I'm going to have a student show you around the school, that way you will know where you classes are tomorrow." he said.

"Okay...Wait what, to-tomorrow that's really soon i thought it takes at least a couple days to fulfill an enrollment?" I freaked.

"Oh know we only need to know which classes you need to finish highschool then thats it." he replied.

"Oh. That's easy."

We heard a knock on the door then it creaking open. A girl popped her head in then walked in. She was short but very pretty, she had light blue hair and was wearing glasses. She took off her glasses then started to speak.

"Hello master what did you need?" she asked.

"Hello Levy I need you to show Lucy around this school. She will be going to school here starting tomorrow."

"Oh! How nice a new student. Hello my name is Levy McGarden, a senior here at Fairy High." she introduced herself.

"Hi my name is.."I looked i Makarov and he smiled and nodded his head at me.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia"i finished.

"Oh! I know who you are. I am so sorry about your father it must be terrible losing your father in such a way."

"Yes it was horrifying,especially to my little sister."

"Oh that's right you have a little sister you recently adopted. How old is she?"

"She is 10 months old."

"Sorry to intrude your conversasion but Levy no one outside of school must know that Lucy goes to school here."Makarov interrupted.

"Of course the people who killed your father are still out there." she reassured.

"Alright you may show Miss. Heartfillia around now." Makarov said.

"Ok. Let's go Lucy." Levy replied as we exited the office.

"We'll come bakc for your schedule after we visit all the most common places in the school."

"Ok."

Levy showed me the library first and told me all about how she loves to read and in return i told her about how much i love reading. After that we went to the cafeteria and gym. It was 11:30 so we needed to hurry up because the bell would ring for lunch soon. She showed me the track and football field then we went to get my schedule. She showed me all the classes /classrooms we would have together right before the bell rang for lunch. People raced out of their classrooms to get to the cafeteria so they could eat and talk to their friends. She showed me the rest of my classes then we went back to the cafeteria so we could meet her walked up to a table filled with girls.

"Everybody i would like you to meet Lucy. She will be joining our school tomorrow."Levy said.

"Hi!" said the 6 beautiful girls.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." I replied.

"Wow you're really pretty. Anyways my name is Mira." said the long silver haired girl.

"Thank you." i thanked. Soon all of them started talking at the same time.

"Girls! Calm down." commanded Levy.

"Sorry" the girls responded.

"Ok now, would all of you introduce yourselves to Lucy."

"Ok I'll go first. As you know my name is Mira, my favourite color is maroon and my hobby is matchmaking. Also i have a boyfriend and his name is Freed."

"Me next!" said the short silver haired girl.

"My name is Lissanna my favourite color is violet, my hobby is track and my boyfriends name is Bixlow."

"Alright I guess it's my turn. My name is Cana my favourite color is brown, my hobby is drinking and my boyfriend's name is Laxus."

"Hello my name is Erza my favourite color is silver, my hobby is eating strawberry cake and my boyfriends name Jellal."

"Juvia's turn. My name is Juvia, Juvia's favourite color is dark blue just like Gray's hair. My hobby is being with Gray and my boyfriends name is Gray."

"Oho. My name Evergreen my favourite color is green my hobby is making people my slaves and my boyfriend is Elfman."

"And as you already know my name is Levy and my favourite color is orange and my hobby is reading, my boyfriends name is Gajeel." Levy ended.

"Wow. I'm not suprised all of you have boyfriends. I mean you're all very beautiful. i wouldn't be surprised if every guy in this school wanted to be one of your boyfriends." i complimented. As they all blushed a very scary looking guy came up and put his arm around Levy's shoulder while a decent looking guy ran up and kissed Juvias cheek.

"Hey shrimp who's the new chick?"said the scary looking guy.

"Gajeel that's rude. She's a new student her name is Lucy." Levy bossed. Oh so that was her boyfriend. They somehow fit eachother.

"Oh. I didn't know we had any new students. My name is Gray it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Gray."

"Where's Natsu, Gajeel?" asked Levy.

"He is dealing with his fangirls."Gajeel snickered. So this Natsu person must be really popular or something.

"There he is. Come on Natsu you're so slow!" said Gray as he pointedin a different direction. I looked to where he pointed and saw a hot guy with pink hair walk towards us. Just by looking at him me knees went to jelly.

"Hey I am not slow those girls are just crazy." said natsu.

**Natsu's POV:**

As i was running away from my stupid fangirls I smelt a new but extremely intoxicating scent. I heard my name being called and ran towards Gray. The scent was even stronger as i walked towards Gray.

"Hey I am not slow, those girls are just crazy." I said as I looked towards the girl that the scent was coming from. She was gorgeous. With her luscious blond hair and perfect body and deep golden-brown eyes.

"This is the new girl Lucy." said Gajeel as he snapped me ot of my trance. I looked back at the girl named Lucy and decided to introduce myself.

"Hi my name is Natsu Dragneel. It's very nice to meet you." I said as i shook her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"Helly my name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you too." she replied. AAAH! She had an extremely erotic voice. It made me want to listen to her forever.

"Ok! Horndog stop staring at the bunny-girl."shouted Gajeel.

"I am not staring, scarecrow!"I shouted back as I flushed a little. The bell rung as i was just about to start a conversation with Lucy.

"It was nice meeting you everyone. See you tomorrow!."Lucy said.

"You're already leaving?" i asked confused.

"Yes i have to go pick up my little sister then call the realtor about my new house."she said as she walked away from us with Levy by her side.

"Wooo! You are whooped big time man."said Gajeel.

"Yea you should have seen your face. You were like 'Oh my goddess you have finally come to me i shall slay the mightiest dragon for your entertainment.'"Gray said as he laughed.

"I was not. I just thought that she is very beautiful." I defended.

"Yea you every guy at school. But seriously, are you seriously into to her?"asked Gray.

"I think so she smelled soo good."

That's it for now but please review. Thank you for reading. I will try to update it in about a week.


End file.
